Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of vehicle security systems.
It is possible for Electronic Control Units (ECUs) of vehicles to experience unauthorized access or tampering activities. Such unauthorized access could result in a loss of control of some vehicle systems, including critical systems like braking and steering. Since the ECUs that control vehicle systems may be interconnected in a Controlled Area Network (CAN), it is possible that an unauthorized access to one system ECU could pivot into an attack on other networked ECUs.